Till the End of Time
by Lilyxxxhentai
Summary: 4 years after kagome falls down the well, Naraku becoming evermore a threat, new Villains, new freinds, love,angst,rape,lemons,violence,swearing, rated M, not sutible for youth audience.kagsxinu, mirxsan, sessxrin, Jakotsu?
1. Horrors from the Past

Damian here just to let you know I've had a lot of time to think about how to go about this story so I think I'm ready to start again. This was once called Let the truth be known but I've change the plot and story line but the characters are the same.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but my characters that are in this story are not to be used by anyone else without permission (Ureigoto, Sei-Doragon, wuzi chang,ect.) Well lets get on with the story shall we?

**Chapter 1 horror from the past**

Inuyasha stood at the face of a cliff looking out at the setting sun lost in his thoughts. Those thoughts of Naraku and the pain he caused him and his comrades and the hundreds of innocent people hurt by his madness. And those of a girl he had come to know 4 or so years earlier. "Kagome" he let out a low whisper to the wind.

It was close he could feel it, the day of reckoning for Naraku. The day when he would end Naraku's evil. And the day that he would make his decision. Kikyo…or Kagome?

Just then he felt something at his side. He looked to see Kagome there staring of into the sunset. How did he not hear her coming up behind him? She turned her head to him and asked what he was thinking. Kagome knew when he was thinking about something big because they were the only times she could sneak up on him the way she did.

"I was just thinking about Naraku. We have to be close to him domain by know and there are a lot of his demon followers getting in my… our way." He said giving her a weak smile trying to hide his anger. But his shaking fist caused his plan of acting calm to fail

Kagome leaned onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We'll stop him Inuyasha then the nightmare he has caused with finally come to an end."

She let go blushing and looked up at him.

"What did you want Kagome?"

"I just came to tell you that I've finished cooking the ramen" 'and that I love you' she wanted so badly to tell Inuyasha those three little words but she remembered about Kikyo and what had happened when Naraku had killed her. Kagome loved Inuyasha enough to resurrect Kikyo. All she wants is Inuyasha to be happy even if that means she is not in the picture.

"Come on we need to be rested if we are going to fight tomorrow."

Kagome said putting on a tough front to block the tears that threatened her cheeks with there presence. "Feh"

**The next day**

"Where is Naraku you pile of shit?" Inuyasha screamed at a beefed up bull demon. (It's a joke. get it!)

"I will not let you pass my master ordered me to kill you half demon." He then Charged at them, Inu prepped for battle but then the boar fell down dead.

"Hey there Kagome." Called out that familiar voice that causes Inuyasha's blood to boil.

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Just came to see my if my mate was alright, wouldn't want her to miss me killing Naraku."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR MATE NOR WILL IT BE YOU WHO DESTROYS NARAKU!"

Inuyasha yelled as he charged Kouga with his hand on his sword ready to unleash it.

"SIT!" THUD!

"Listen Kouga maybe we should work together on this task. We all have are reasons for wanting Naraku dead. And it would help it if Inuyasha and you wouldn't fight so much."Kagome gave Kouga a smile and he interpreted it the wrong way.

"Thanks Kagome I know your just trying to keep me safe but don't worry I can look after myself." He then planted a kiss on Kagome's lips which left everyone shock especially Kagome, but Inuyasha was feeling something different as he watched this from his hole in the ground. "I'll think about what you said." With that Kouga sped off in his whirlwind. Inuyasha was absolutely livid over the fact that Kouga kissed his Kagome and she let him.

"What the FUCK was that for!"

Kagome look to see Inuyasha with his eyes filled with anger… and hurt?

"You were going to start fighting and we can't afford you getting hurt right now."

But Inuyasha just stared at her coldly. "I wasn't talking about that." He spat then turned around and bolted into the forest.

Kagome motioned to follow but was stopped bye Miroku.

"Let him go, he just needs to blow off some steam. Why'd you let Kouga kiss you anyway?"

"I didn't let him he caught me by surprised and I was shocked by it so I couldn't pull away. I…I never would have let him kiss me if I knew that he was going to."

Sango gave Kagome a hug. "We know that but does Inuyasha know? He probably thinks you let him… or wanted him to."

Kagome looked down and thought back. Those eyes he was looking at her with were ones she only saw so often when he was hurt emotionally.

"I better find him and tell him that."

**With Inuyasha.**

He was naked, slowly slipping into a hot spring letting the warmth of the water flow over him. He sat down and leaned against the side and started to think.

'Why did she let him kiss her? Why does she let him do those things and I'm always the one to get yelled at? At times it seems that she doesn't like me and wants nothing to do with me… but then there are the times that I feel that she…she loves me, but I can never tell especially with what just happened. Why would she love me? I'm just a half-breed, a filthy weak half-breed, but she said that she wanted me this way, that she preferred that I was half demon… I'm so confused, when will she prove that she loves me? I can't tell her that I. That I lo… love her unless I know she loves me.'

Inuyasha sighed lowering himself into the water more, until the water was up to his nose.

He closed his eyes and let his memories of Kagome flood his mind.

He had realized that he loved her long ago and with each passing day he just loved her more. He was waiting until the perfect time to tell her. The time when he was certain she loved him even if he was just a half-breed.

"Umm" Inuyasha was startled and nearly started choking on water. He stood up so that his chest showed but mindful that his lower waist remand under.

It was Kagome she stood a ways from the hot spring blushing but she knew she had to be there.

"Kagome. Wh-What do you want!" he now realized that the only thing covering his member was water. He sat back down not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't let him kiss me I didn't know that he was going to and if I did I wouldn't have let him."

"Feh, you didn't do anything to stop him or yell at him after, you like him don't you cause you're always flirting with him!" Inuyasha said trying to act superior

"Yes I do like him."

"WHAT!"

"I like him as a friend nothing more. So please don't be angry with me and I'm sorry."

"Feh, whatever just don't let it happen again." Inuyasha then turned around and started to wash himself. Kagome just smiled and headed towards there camp smiling. She knew that, that meant he forgives her but she couldn't help thinking if he cared for her more than a companion. She remembered the look in his eyes after Kouga had kissed her those sad, soft, beautiful eyes. Kagome blushed. When Kouga had kissed her she was reminded of her first kiss, with her first and only love… Inuyasha.

**Somewhere** (nice attention to detail huh)

"So this is the resting place of the feared dragon known as Sei-doragon." Naraku stood at the base of a cliff with an entrance way sealed by spirit wards.

"These humans are so foolish." Akago said as he walked around the corner into Naraku's view fallowed by Moryomaru. Akago was now as tall as Hakudoushi was with the same colour hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail. Moryomaru looked close to his original form but more muscular with spikes on his shoulders, elbows and a Mohawk on his head. "Shall you do the honours or may I Naraku?"

"You may." With that Akago placed his hands on the door and a powerful aurora formed around them blasting the doors open. "Easy as pie." They entered the cave while Moryomaru stood guard at the entrance. The cave was carved out into a long hallway it ended at a large room with a statue of a dragon in the middle.

"What is that?" Akago inquired pointing to the statue.

(Ok. pause: this is a description of Sei-Doragon. His body from his legs to his shoulders is about 6½ feet his neck is 3ft long and his head is 1½-foot upward 9inchs thick and 1¾ft long. His mouth is filled with 2 rows of serrated teeth. His scales are an orange color packed tight together like armor. His fingers are only flesh half way the rest are razor sharp claws. He has humanoid features: he stands on two legs, has abs you could grate cheese on, a chiseled chest, and thick muscular shoulders. He has two arms that are thick with muscle as hard as steel. He walks slouched over and his neck bent so his head is even with his shoulders he has no tail. He is so hot in my mind lol. Ok back to the story)

"That is none other the Sei-Doragon a plague amongst this land for generations, sealed here almost fifty years ago."

"Really? He looks strong. I bet he's all brawn though heh heh!" Akago said.

"Indeed he is but that is why he will be so easy for me to control." Naraku chuckled as he began reciting the spell to release him.

**Meanwhile with the gang.**

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala were sleeping together, while Kagome and Sango had gotten up for a late night soak in the hot spring and well you guessed were Miroku is.

"So he just forgave you? No fight or argument or Sit?" Sango asked Kagome.

"No he just forgave me he didn't say it but he implied it in the way he so often does."

"So Kagome did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The kiss Kouga gave you." Kagome turned red.

"No but it was 'kinda' nice but I wish he wouldn't have cause now the next time Kouga shows up Inuyasha's going to be really mad and I'm afraid what might happen."

"Wel…" Sango stopped in mid-sentence and picked up a rather blunt rock and hurled into the bush receiving a load painful scream and Miroku feel out unconscious with a lump on his head. "Perverted monk!"

Kagome and Sango finished their bath, dried off, dressed, and headed back to camp dragging Miroku behind them. When they returned Inuyasha was up cooking a freshly killed rabbit.

"Hey Inuyasha whatcha up to." Kagome said.  
"Just making myself a snack, is there a problem with that."

"No! No, not at all it just I thought if you woke up and I was gone you might have been worried." She blushed during the last part.

"Feh, Sango was gone to, and Miroku was also gone so I guessed that you were at the hot spring." Inuyasha smirked seeing the unconscious monk.

"You should get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Inuyasha said looking into the fire.

'Tomorrow I'll find you and kill you Naraku.'

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and leaned against his back causing the hanyou to blush.

"I-I thought I told you that you should get some sleep."

Kagome smiled "I'm sorry it's just such a beautiful night I'd thought I'd watch the stars for a bit. Do you want to join me?"

"Whatever. Not like I got anything better to do. You… do you want something to eat?" Inuyasha said offering some of the rabbit he cooked.

"Sure." Kagome said in a sweet voice as she took a peace and brought it up to her lips and slide the peace seductively into her mouthcausingInuyasha to have "thoughts". Kagome swallowed the food and smiled at Inuyasha.

They stayed leaning against a tree watching the stars until they fell asleep, Kagome's head nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest.

**Morning. With Naraku**

"Is the spell done yet it's taking for…?" Akago was cut off when the statue started turning into flesh and Naraku had finished his incantation.

"Rise Sei-Doragon, so you may bring destruction upon this world once again. Mu wa ha ha."

"Where am I what has happened?"

"I am Naraku I have awakened you from your imprisonment."

"You smell familiar I believe I have seen you before. You are said to be quite the force to reckon with. So why have you sought me out and freed me?"

"Because I am pursued by a constant thorn in my side, and he and his bad of miscreants are become to great a nuisance and I myself do not feel the need to sully my own hand on a matter such as this." Akago then approached Sei-Doragon and said "and I wish for revenge against those cretins for the death of Kanna and Hakudoushi."

Sei-doragon looked at the small child and sniffed his hair.  
"You have a strong demonic scent to you little one… you are perhaps an incarnation of Naraku?"

"Indeed I am but that is not of importance now. I command you to kill inu…"

"INUYASHA!" Sei-Doragon butted in.

Naraku was taken back by his expression. "You know him?"

"We have a… heh heh history together. I thought the runt of a half-breed was sealed to a tree and his wench lover dead." He smiled wickedly that gave Akago an uneasy feeling

'Good he will surely kill Inuyasha's wench now.' Naraku thought

"He was released some time ago and have formed a group that wishes my death. In this group is Kikyo's reincarnation." At Naraku's mention of Kikyo's name Sei-Doragon smiled wickedly again and simply asked "Where?"

**With the gang**

Miroku sat up and yawned looking down at Sango. Marvelling at her beauty he bent down to lay a chaste kiss on her check when she rolled over in her sleep and caused Miroku's lips to merge with hers. Sango's eyes shot open and her cheeks burned red.

SLAP! "Pervert feeling me up in my sleep!"

"I wasn't feeling you up my dear Sango." Miroku said as they exited the hut to find Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. Lets leave them alone and start cooking breakfast. Inuyasha earshot up. "Breakfast, we don't have time for that we…" he then realized that he was embracing Kagome. Her eyes slowly opened to his shining amber ones she blushed at the awkward position that they were in and stood up, as did Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the others. "I'll get the ramen." Inu just jumped into a tree and sat.

"Oh Sango when will those to ever confess there feelings."

"I don't know, Miroku do you…"

**SMACK!** "Stop groping my ass."

Miroku was left with a red hand mark on his faceas Sango stomped of to cool down.

As he rubbedthe mark helook at her. Her hair swaying in to wind her fit body and the way her ass moves when she walked. "Worth it every time." He smiled and walked back to camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok that's one chapter down. Now review! I'm a reviewaholic I need reviews. No flames. But I need reviews please review me and tell me watcha think. Don't make me beg. Lol but hey if you read "Let the truth be known" (That's what this use to be) tell me how they compare. I won't be updating soon. I spend a lot of my summers in Ontario. And I'm starting my next chapter of "Forbidden Love."


	2. Horrors in the present part 1

Hey it's me and I have a new chapter. Just like to thank those who have reviewed and that they will receive $10 for their reviews in about 8 to 9 decades. Special thanks to Toya's Girl for her review… I love your stories Toya! Write more! Just to let you know I'm using things from both the anime and the manga. Such as Tetsusaiga's ability to become dragon scaled and absorb Demonic aura. Anywho here's chapter three.

**Horrors in the present**

Kagome and Inuyasha had been more social the past few days after the night they spent together after Kouga had visited. Inuyasha was spending more time with Kagome. Eating beside her, walking with her and carrying her on his back more. But little did Inuyasha know that soon he'd be getting a rude awakening by an old "Friend".

"Inuyasha you don't have to carry me I'm not tired I can walk by myself."

"I just want you to be rested when we fight Naraku."

"Yes, but what about you?"

I'm not like you people, I don't need to rest as much."

Miroku looked at Sango who was walking beside him and smiled.

"The village that was rumoured to have been attacked by a demon of immense power is not to much farther ahead."

Sango looked towards Miroku. "Well if it's said to be that powerful it may have a jewel shard."

"Feh, whatever one shot with my Tetsusaiga and it'll be dead."

Kagome asked Inuyasha to let her down. He did so and they began walking again. Kagome spoke up. "Well whatever it is we should be careful. The demons we've been fighting have been getting stronger."

The village came into view, but the sight was an unpleasant one, the village appeared to be decimated, but they were still a ways away and the wind was blowing in the other direction making Inuyasha's nose useless at this point. The sight was sickening when the arrived. All the men's bodies were completely shredded into bits and the women were stripped naked there bodies covered in cuts and blood slowly oozed out, and white fluids covered the insides of there legs. That's when a sickening scent crossed Inuyasha's nose, a scent he longed never to have to smell again as his mind shouted the name. 'SEI-DORAGON!'

Miroku bowed his head and prayed. "These poor beautiful women."

Sango looked around and said, "What on earth happened here?"

Inuyasha pulled out of his stupor. "These women, all were raped."

Kagome gasped as Miroku prayed even harder for their poor spirits to find peace. "Was it a group of demons? Sango asked Inuyasha.

His eyes glazed over with anger. "No, it was done a dragon. Just one dragon.

"Only one? A dragon? But why would a dragon do this?" Sango asked

"He is an old enemy of mine. One that I thought died not long after I was sealed. Apparently he was only sealed as well since I don't smell the sent of graveyard soil on him. But he is a horrible monstrous lecher that Rapes women before killing them."

Kagome was looking sick. "Why would he do such things?"

Inuyasha just looked towards the forest in the back of the village where a thick trail of blood led. "I don't know but it looks like he dragged some food out with him. If we hurry we can kill this Fucker before he hurts any more people."

Shippo nose twitched "what's that smell? What does rape mean?" Inuyasha just looked down at him. "Your to young to know those things we better hurry before Sei-Doragon gets away." "Who?" everyone asked, "that's his name. Now lets hurry!" he shouted.

Kagome and Shippo climbed onto his back as Miroku and Sango climbed onto the Transformed Kilala.

After only a few minutes they reached the end of the blood trail. It ended at a hot spring, the water was red with blood and uneaten limbs surround it.

Inuyasha's mind was racing. 'You're here! I know it! Show yourself! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!'

Just then the he breached out of the water letting the red liquid run down his magnificently toned body as he stood waist deep in a bloody mess.

His yellow cat like eye fixed upon Inuyasha as he smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Heh heh, how are you Inuyasha? It's been quite some time. I missed you. Ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha's anger exploded as he charged towards him.

Sei-Doragon jumped as Inuyasha released a wind scar that destroyed the hot spring.

"That's a nice toy you have Inuyasha pity you didn't have when you were younger."

Inuyasha charged again swinging for Sei-Doradon's face only to have him catch the blade and fling him into a tree.

" Your still as weak as ever half-breed." Sei-Doradon's eyes glowing red as her bent forward baring his teeth. "Run! Inuyasha shouted as seconds later Sei-Doragon spewed out fire burning everything in its path. Luckily the inu gang got out of its path just in time. "Use the Bakuryuuha!" Shippo shouted. "I can't you idiot he's a dragon so has no demonic aura that I can use against him!"

Sei-Doragon smiled at Inuyasha again. "Come on Half-breed lets have some fun." As he finished his statement his right arm extended towards him and grabbed him by the throat

(Surprise Sei-Doragon's scales are packed so tight because he can extend his arms, legs and neck over 40ft, just to let you know there are more surprises awaiting)

He retracted his arm and began to chock Inuyasha slowly until Sango's boomeranged connected with his head causing him to fall backwards.

Inuyasha took this time to his advantage and released a wind scar. Sei-Doragon smash his fists into the ground causing the wind scar to be weakened by the debris but still having enough force to send him flying backwards with minimal damage. He stood up laughing.

"If only your mother could see you now, runt!"

"Shut up, don't you talk about her you monster!"

"Oh you're still mad about that? Well I can't blame you. How could anyone forget a thing like that heh heh heh!"

"SHUT UP! WIND SCAR!"

Sei-Doragon took this time to retreat. Bat like wings sprouted from his back and he jumped up and flew off with great speed into the distance.

"**FUCK!"** Inuyasha screamed as Sei-Doragon escaped.

The group walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome asked him. "Inuyasha what… what did he mean by what he said about how could anyone forget a thing like that?"

"I don't ever want to talk about it so everyone drop it!"

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome was cut of by a look of pure hate in Inuyasha's eyes. A look that she had never seen nor had been more afraid of, not even when he transformed into his almost pure demon form.

They walked back towards Kaede's and made camp at nightfall. But that look of Inuyasha's that frightened Kagome so much stayed in her mind.

She walked towards him with ramen in hand.

"Inuyasha way are you way out here? Why don't you come back and eat with us?"

"Because I want to be alone."

"Is it because of that Dragon man, Sei-Doragon is what you called him, right?"

"Just drop it Kagome."

"No I won't, you and I were getting along so well and now it's like you want nothing to do with me."

"Well I don't." Inuyasha then snorted turning his head away from her.

"Inuyasha please come down." "No" "Please?" "NO!" "SIT" **THUD!**

"Fuck! Why'd you have to say that word?" Inuyasha sat up

"Because I want to talk to you. Please Inuyasha, I-I just want to help."

"THEN HELP BY LEAVING ME ALONE!"

Kagome was on the verge of tears. She shoved his ramen in his face and started to cry.

"Why don't you ever let me help you? You save me like it's a chore for you and you won't let me help you when you need it."

"Because it's something I don't want to talk about, especially with you." Inuyasha hated to see her cry and wanted to embrace her and tell her everything, but the pain he held was one he wished to never have to remember. But there was no other way, and if she knew then maybe she would understand what he would be asking her later.

"Kagome. It's that he…"

"What is it Inuyasha."

"Sei-Doragon has a grudge against me for some reason and he hurts the people I care about." Kagome blushed "are you worried about me?" it was Inuyasha's turn to blush now. "Not just you, Sango is in danger to, and Miroku. But it's…"

"What is it Inuyasha please just tell me. I want you to know that you can talk to me. That you're not alone anymore and I'm here for you." She sat down beside him.

"He raped my mother." Kagome looked shocked then sad. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." She leaned against him. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand. "And he tried to rape Kikyo too." Kagome felt a tug at her heart when he mentioned Kikyo.

"Sei-Doragon is a monster and you and Sango are in great danger. But you are in the most danger since you wouldn't be able to defend you're against him. So that why I want you to got back to your time."

"WHAT? No I won't Inuyasha. I'm not going to leave."

"You have to, it's for the best. You'll be safe there. He won't be able to hurt you there."

"But Inuyasha I can't just leave I want to stay her and help and I just can't leave everyone here knowing that you're all in danger. And what if Naraku shows up…"

"Kagome if you stay here Sei-Doragon might rape you it that what you want!"

Kagome could speak she was just to overcome with sadness. "So you want me to just leave then?"

"No I just want you to be safe."

"Inuyasha this is my choice and I'm staying."

"Oh no you're not you're going home and that's final."

"SIT" **THUD!**

"I am going home right now to get more supplies but I'm coming back and that's final. You can't just tell me not to come back and if you seal that well… when I get back through I'll S-I-T you all the way to the other side of the world!"

"Feh"

Kagome then walked back to camp to ask Sango for Kilala so she could go back to the well for more supplies.

Inuyasha just watched her leave with that I'm a tough guy face on as he thought.

'Sei-Doragon's a monster, he'll stop at nothing to hurt me like he did back then and that means he'll hurt you Kagome. If he finds out that… that I love you."

* * *

Do you like how it's going so far? If you do then REVIEW MUWA HA HA! I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. I was going to have this one chapter but it would have been long… I Think. Anyway, I'm working as well as I can and hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. 


	3. Horrors in the present part 2

This chapter is going to be good I can just feel it in my bones. So here's a little tip. REVIEW WAA HA HA HA! Oooh I've hade to much caffeine. I'm writing this at like 2:30 am, so I hope you appreciate it. Anyway who here is sick of me talking?

(Everyone raises hands, Damian raises hand) ok lets start the chapter, Warning may contain spoilers.

**Horrors in the present Part 2**

Kagome had returned to the feudal era about the same time the rest of the gang arrived at Kaede's

She handed Shippo a bar of chocolate and he began to eat it right away. She then started cooking some ramen. Through the whole time she saw that Inuyasha was acting weird, like something was wrong.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree upwind from Kagome. 'Dam it all, why now? Not now, of all times. She just had to come back here in heat'

The next morning was unpleasant as Inuyasha was in a foul mood. He hated when Kagome was in heat, because the demon in him craved her, wanted to mate with her force her to be his and no one else's. But his human side would fight against it because he knew if he did she would hate him, look upon him as the monster he truly was, and he shuddered at the thought. So it always had him in a bad mood to be at ends with himself.

"Inuyasha! lets eat so we can get going!" Shippo yelled to him.

"I'll be there when I feel like it, you little shit!" he yelled down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Wow Inuyasha's been in a bad mood ever since Kagome came back." Miroku stated

"Inuyasha has been in a bad mood since Sei-Doragon made his appearance." Sango told him.

Miroku turned to Sango. "I wonder why that is." he then started to stroke her rear, receiving a painful slap.

**At Naraku's fortress**

Sei-doragon was standing with Naraku and Kohaku in the courtyard.

"So Naraku this Kagome is in fact Kikyo's reincarnation? She looks just as beautiful as Kikyo, and that warrior girl Sango, she curves in all the right ways heh heh."

"Keep your mind on Kagome. She is the one that will hurt Inuyasha the most. Then you can have your twisted fun with the demon exterminator."

"Does Inuyasha love this girl, the one named Kagome?"

"That I do not know for sure. He still loves Kikyo, who now walks the earth as the living dead. But he protects Kagome with his life."

"Heh heh maybe I'll pay Kikyo a visit afterwards. She and I have… unfinished business."

"Unfinished business? Such as?"

Sei-Doragon pointed to the left side of his face. In a big splotch, the scales around his eye and his eyelid were burned white.

"Kikyo's miko powers were strong, I only go a taste of honey but I'm look to go all the way." He smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Remember Sei-Doragon, Kagome first!"

"Fine. But I have some questions about your followers, like this kid here. He smells alive but I sense he has no will of his own like he's dead inside. I smell the sacred jewel in his back. Is that what's keeping this brat alive?"

"Yes that would be the case. His name is Kohaku and he is the younger brother to Sango. He is very useful and a skilled fighter, plus they will not kill Kohaku for they wish to save him."

"You are quite cleaver Naraku, if only I had been as smart. Then I wouldn't have been trapped in that statue for almost 50 years. By the way I sense ill will between you and the incarnation."

"He tried to betray me. You see Akago holds my heart, it's what allows me to live, and allows him to live. He and his brother Hakudoushi created Moryomaru to try and replace me. Because of this Hakudoushi had to be punished, so I sent him to his death by letting him get sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. And as for Akago and Moryomaru, well let's say all wild dogs must be kept on a short leash."

"You're a credit to demons everywhere Naraku. Ok I'll have my fun, and you can have yours. But listen up cause I'm saying this only once, Kikyo and Kagome are mine. Don't kill them."

"We are in agreement then, you take care of Inuyasha and his friends and you can have Kikyo and Kagome to abuse as you please."

"I think I'll do that now." Sei-Doragon expanded his wings and took off to find Inuyasha 'I hope Kagome is still a virgin. I like it tight heh heh. But with the way she dresses, I don't think she will be. Those cloths leave nothing too the imagination, but… that's not always a bad thing heh heh ah ha ha!'

**With Sesshomaru and Rin.**

"My lord do you think Naraku will be stronger than the last time you fought?"

"Most likely but that is of no concern to you. My Tenseiga and Toukijin are powerful enough to defeat him. And then I will once again be the most powerful demon in this world." 'I will show them all I have not weakened.'

Rumours have been going about the lands in the ranks of demons. Ones that tell of Sesshomaru's human girl, rumours that he would take her as a mate. The same weakness his father had succumb to. 'Naraku shall die by my blade and that alone!'

**A few days later with Inuyasha**

The gang was in an intense fight with a giant dog like demon Inuyasha's wind scar was useless due to the creature's speed. It looked as if Inuyasha was going to be struck down when Miroku jumped in at the last second and opened his wind tunnel, vanquishing the demon.

"YOU ALMOST SUCKED ME INTO THAT DAM HOLE OF YOURS YOU MORON!" Inuyasha screamed at Miroku.

"Well I didn't and the demon is gone so lets be on are way."

"I had that demon right where I wanted him and if you didn't butt in I would have killed the fucking thing myself."

Sango stepped in. "Well it's gone and if we don't hurry so will the demon rumoured to possess a jewel shard."

Inuyasha looked pissed off. "Naraku has the rest of the jewel shards and you know that."

"Well if he did then he'd attack us to get the rest." Sango said.

"Come on, it's getting late. We'll travel a bit more then make camp." Kagome then headed off and the rest of the group followed.

They arrived the next day at the village but to their surprise nothing looked wrong. Sango and Miroku asked around and found out that the village wasn't plagued by demons in a while. The villagers were afraid of Inuyasha and Shippo at first, but after awhile and with the help of Kagome they did not mind him being there.

Miroku and Sango returned to the trio and stated that there hasn't been a demon in these parts for a while. This had them all in a state of confusion, until Miroku decided to speak up.

"Well since we're here we might as well enjoy ourselves and spend the night."

Three girls behind the group were giggling and giving Miroku quick glances and whispering. Miroku gave then a wave and a smile until Sango's hand smacked across his face.

Ouch what was that for? I did nothing wrong."

"Well you were thinking it." Sango replied

The night was relatively quiet well except for a festival to celebrate a marriage between the village lords son and the daughter of the lord of another village. Sake, various roasted meets and vegetables of all kinds, all delicious.

That's when they felt it. Inuyasha and Miroku sensed it clearly first then Sango and Shippo felt it. There was a presents there an ominous one. Inuyasha was the first to spot it, hiding in the shadows, hidden mostly behind piles of trash Inuyasha could only make out that it was 4ft tall very skittish while it ran quickly from shadow to shadow, and the small sent of it mixed in the flavoured smells of the festival. It was a dragon, a whelp of a dragon but it was a danger to these people nonetheless.

It was a peculiar creature, not attacking anyone. Hiding in the darkness away from the humans view, searching.

The gang followed the dragon until it was far enough away to confront without disturbing the party. Inuyasha jumped in front of it, causing the creature to jump back.

What it did next was the strangest of all. It threw its head back and shot a ball of fire strait up into the air.

"A Scout?" Miroku shouted.

"What? What do you mean?" Shippo asked and Sango answered

"It seems he was here to find something and he has sent up a signal."

"How do you know that Sango?" said Kagome.

"I've studied types of group demon tactics and I would say the same rules apply here."

Inuyasha just unsheathed Tetsusaiga and battle posed. The dragon jumped towards Inuyasha and in one swift motion… the dragon was sliced clean in half.

"Ha! What a weakling."

Suddenly a familiar voice of an unwelcome visitor spoke up followed by the screams of the villagers. "Well you'd know all about being a weakling now wouldn't you half-breed.

It was Sei-Doragon and he was holding the bride to be in his hand.

His thick wet tongue glided across her cheek making her cry harder and scream in terror.

"Mmmm what a wonderful scent you have… I love the taste even more. Ha ha ha."

Inuyasha charged him while he was distracted with the young girl. And cut his right arm off, setting the young girl free. "You should really pay more attention you over grown pile of shit!"

"Ha your one to talk." Suddenly the area of Sei-Doragon's arm that Inuyasha just cut started to bulge and out burst bones then muscle making a new arm, quickly covering with scales. This all happened in seconds as the next thing Inuyasha knew was that his new right arm was extending towards him. Inuyasha easily dodged only to have Sei-Doragon's left arm grab him by the hair and fling him into a small hut. Sango hurled Hiraikotsu towards the great dragon. "Not this time demon slayer." He caught Hiraikotsu in his mouth, his head turning around several times, then turning back and letting go. This caused it to fly back at an inhuman speed. Miroku managed to move out of the way, but a villager got caught in its path and his life was ended in a 'split' second.

Kagome armed her bow and took aim. But a hand burst out of the ground and grabbed her around the throat. The rest of the arm burst out of the ground and it led to Sei-Doragon. He chuckled and retracted his arm and pressed his nose into Kagome's hair taking in her sweet scent. He then proceeded to squeeze her gently until she passed out. He turned his head toward the village and a lump appeared at the base of his neck and traveled to his mouth, opening it he let out a massive blast of fire towards are heroes. Inuyasha stepped in front and used Tetsusaiga to shield him from the blast but he was thrown backwards as was his friends.

Inuyasha crawled his way towards Tetsusaiga, Miroku and Sango where passed out and Shippo and Kilala were thrown into a pile of debris. A shadow loomed over him; Sei-Doragon lowered his head towards Inuyasha. "You see half-breed you are too worried with the safety of your worthless mortal friends to be able to fight me." He inhaled more of Kagome's scent and drool leaked out of the corners of his mouth. Inuyasha was furious. "If you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll do what half-breed? You couldn't even save your poor mommy heh heh. I'll do what I please." Sei-Doragon's eye glowing red as his tongue gently licked Kagome's soft creamy cheek. "STOP IT" Inuyasha screamed. Standing up holding his stomach only to be pushed back down hard. Sei-doragon stood over Inuyasha and started hacking, then spit a huge wad of mucus into his face. "I'll see ya round, mutt!" Inuyasha watched Sei-Doragon take off and everything went black.

* * *

ooooh my first cliffy! is it good? how was the story? Well review me. I love them. Oh and Putrikagome, just to let you know I would never get bored if you always reviewed me. And if anyone finds a mistake you can tell me because I go over the chapters over and over and over and over and over and over again and for some reason mistakes still get into the posted chapter. just don't make a fuss over ever time I forget to capitalize a letter. 


	4. AN mark 2

I'm back online and ready to write... sept I got this killer writers block I've been out to long!

* * *

my email is stil not running... it has been out for over a year, just can't seem to get the dam thing fixed,and I think it may still be some time b4 i can get it fixed. your friend Damian 


End file.
